Bleach: Abyssal Edge (SYOC)
by redeemer315
Summary: This is an SYOC story, set in a world similar to but not the same as Bleach. This story follows Jecht alongside his friends and foes as he attempts to unravel the cause of his father's disappearance and his mother's imprisonment. WARNING: Rated M for blood, gore, adult themes, some drug references, swearing, and intense situations. (Still accepting OCs, updates few and far between)
1. Guide

So… this is a story that I've been thinking about making for a little while now.

This is an SYOC story. I want you guys to give me your OCs so I can add them to the story. These are the guidelines…

Name: His/her name

Rank: This one is pretty straightforward

Age: How old he/she is

Race: (RESTRICTION: NO QUINCIES) Human, vizard, arrancar, shinigami, hollow, etc.

Appearance: How he/she looks. You might want to provide a link to an image, so that this is significantly easier.

Personality: How he/she acts

Love Interests: What he/she likes in a guy or girl. This includes whether or not they have a sexual preference and if you'd like for them to have some kind of romance in the story.

Quotes: Anything interesting that your character might say. The more original, the better. This might help in the molding of your character in the story.

Bio: This one is self-explanatory.

Theme Song: Whatever song suits your character the most. A link might help this, but it's entirely optional.

Strengths: What he/she is good at

Weaknesses: What he/she isn't good at

Fighting Style: How your character likes to fight

Zanpaku-to: List the name of his/her zanpaku-to and the abilities it possesses

Zanpaku-to Spirit: The spirit of his/her zanpaku-to

Release Phrase: What phrase is used in order to release his/her zanpaku-to or ressurecion

Shikai/Bankai: List the various forms of your zanpaku-to

Ressurecion: (APPLIES ONLY TO ARRANCARS/ESPADA) name the ressurecion and what occurs in its activation

Hollow Abilities: (APPLIES ONLY TO VIZARD, ARRANCAR/ESPADA, AND HOLLOW) List his/her hollow abilities

Fraccion: (APPLIES ONLY TO ARRANCAR/ESPADA) List various forms

Allegiance: Which side do you fight for. Keep in mind that regardless of your race you might be rooting for or even working for an opposite force.

Other Information: Anything else you'd like for me to know about your OC

Here's my character

Name: Jecht Tiduze

Rank: None

Age: 17

Race: Vizard

Rank: None

Appearance: . (also see my profile picture) Jecht has black hair that falls just below his eyes. His normally green eyes turn red when he hollowfies. He wears black leather coats and black jeans.

Personality: Jecht is loyal to his friends and tries not to use the word "hate" as much as his brother did. He constantly cracks jokes whenever he's in the middle of the fight, despite the fact that, inwardly, he's worried that this is a fight he can't win. Openly, he's only ever shown a level of seriousness regarding a fight once.

Love Interests: Jecht doesn't really think about his feelings towards girls that much, but, when he does, they usually stray toward the positive side. He does like it when a girl is honest, and hates it when a girl tries to interrupt a fight unless she intends to help him.

Quote: "That's funny – You actually think I have some idea about what I'm doing."

Bio: When Jecht was young, his father left his family and his brother died under mysterious circumstances. His mother fell into a deep depression and, recently, has been incarcerated for a crime everybody except Jecht believes she committed.

11 years after his father vanished, Jecht is spending most of his days trying to figure out why his dad disappeared so long ago. That is, until one day…

Theme: Falling in Reverse – Raised by Wolves/ Hinder - Save Me

Strengths: Jecht has always been good at sword-play. He's also known to be faster than most of the people at his school.

Weaknesses: If Jecht were to ever use a bow in his life, he would fail. Miserably. He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. On top of that, his speed is the only thing that makes up for his lack of strength.

Fighting Style: He prefers fighting up close and personal to anything else, relying heavily on how fast he can hit somebody and how many times he can do so in a certain amount of time.

Zanpaku-to: Sabēji shio "Savage Tide". Its ability at its greatest form (Bankai) allows him to move at nearly light speed and control his enemy for a second at a time.

Zanpaku-to Spirit: He has yet to really meet the spirit of his zanpaku-to.

Release Phrase: Sandā, sabējitaido.

Shikai/Bankai: While in Shikai form, his katana is black with a red hilt, the sheath hanging from his side. It can use a much lesser form of cero and slightly enhances his speed. While in Bankai form, the katana transforms into a giant blade which greatly enhances his speed. When used in conjuction to his hollowfication, the Bankai form can use a much greater cero.

Hollow Abilities: He can create a crimson cero from his blade, swinging it and creating an arc of energy. He can also use high-speed regeneration, but this is only usable if Jecht is dying or really angry.

Allegiance: He stands against everything that intends to hurt anything or anyone he cares about.

Other Information: Jecht had a brother, Aaron, and his mother, Shara, is currently in prison.

Now that you've seen all this stuff, message me the info for your OC and I'll include them in my story at some point. Keep in mind, some characters will be more important than others inside of the story and not all of them will be used immediately.


	2. Proloque - Eleven Years Ago

PROLOQUE – Eleven Years Ago 

He held out his blade in front of him, barely blocking the giant hand that had mere seconds ago killed a Vizard.

Jekyll was dead.

Around him were other corpses, freshly made by the giant creature looming over him.

He didn't have a choice.

He jumped backward and grabbed his sword with both hands, pointing it directly at the monster. Another fist came crashing towards him, forcing him to jump back farther still.

A little voice could be heard in the distance. A crying voice.

"Aaron! Aaron, help! Mom's… mom's not moving!" The voice cried.

He choked back a tear.

Was it possible that the Hollow had killed her? Would it chase after his brother Jecht too?

He was mad now. Red waves of energy began to overlap around him, his sword glowing a dark black. It laughed at him, scoffing at the idea that Aaron thought he could fight back and win. This was sport to it.

A game.

Aaron glared at the hollow, the waves of energy increasing in size and rapidity.

"Bankai," Aaron uttered as the Hollow drew his hand back. Laughter had taken over the creature, forcing it to try to stand up despite whatever it was that the Hollow found hilarious.

Aaron didn't get it. Usually when he released his bankai a Hollow turned tail and ran. Not this one, apparently.

He pointed his sword directly at the monstrous Hollow. "Tōmento, supekutoru konran."

The Hollow had literally fallen over at this point, laughing wildly.

Aaron shot forward, swinging his blade forward, thinking that this was his chance to catch the Hollow off-guard.

The hollow caught Aaron's bankai and tossed the blade away like a dog with a chew toy.

"What?" Aaron uttered, which was followed by a cry of pain as the Hollow flung him into a building.

"That's too bad." The hollow muttered.

Aaron's body ached all over. With a single flick, that Hollow had caused so much damage. Yet, it still seemed to be holding back.

Aaron looked up to see his own bankai come hurtling towards him.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Name of the Father! (P1)

1 – The Name of the Father! (P1)

It wasn't like him to be late.

Granted, he'd been late before, but ti wasn't something that usually happened.

Jecht stared at the clock, hoping that she was still there.

"Jecht…" A woman's voice called from the other side of the room.

"Mom!" Jecht called back.

It'd been nearly a year since she'd been in prison, and she still looked as good as ever.

Her black hair had been cut and tied up in a bun, and her blue eyes glowed when she saw her son. Despite her frail figure, she managed to hug him tighter than he hugged her. The hug alone cheered him up beyond belief.

"Jecht, honey, it's so good to see you." She said against his shoulder, "You've gotten so tall."

"Mom, why do you mention my height every time I come here?"

She shrugged, breaking their hug, "Why not?"

Jecht chuckled and sat down on the edge of a bench attached to a table. "Well alright then."

"So, how's school?"

"Mom, it's still summer. I've got at least a week before school starts up again."

"Oh, right." Jecht's mom muttered. Jecht heard a bit of disappointment in his mom's voice, but decided against wondering why she would be disappointed.

"You know that, but that's beside the point." Jecht replied. His mother looked up at him, fearing what he might say next. "Mom, last time I visited you told me there's something I should know. About my father."

She looked down at the table between them, obviously thinking over whether or not she should tell him.

"It's okay if you'd rather not tell me. It's just-"

"Your father…" Jecht's mom interrupted him, her son waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Back before you were born, your father was a kind, generous man. He'd spend several days in the nearest soup kitchen every month, feeding the honeless. He'd also had a high-paying job as a newspaper editor.

"Your brother, Aaron, always went with him wherever he went. To work, the park, even the car wash. Everywhere. Those two were the closest of friends, kind of like how you and Mara are now.

"As soon as we'd learned that I was pregnant with you, he started to change.

"Slowly and steadily, he became less kind. He visited the soup kitchen less and less as time went on, until he eventually stopped going altogether. He began giving your brother physical punishments. It used to be that all Aaron would get was a time out. Then your father started beating him if he did anything wrong. Aaron, in turn, loathed him.

"The whole time I just thought the reason he was doing all that was work stress, what with the threat of being fired. He wasn't an alcoholic, as he never drank beer or really anything with alcohol, so that couldn't have been the cause." Jecht just stared at his mother, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"A couple of weeks before you were due, he disappeared. Just up and left. He didn't take any clothes, any food, not even a fucking toothbrush. That asshole left without even so much as a goddamn goodbye!"

A guard in the corner of the room visibly tensed up when he saw Jecht's mom get angry. Jecht motioned towards the man, beckoning him to calm down.

"Nothing had changed since he left. You were born. Your brother joined the basketball team. Life went on.

"Only for a little while though. It wasn't soon after that when Aaron…' She fell silent. They both knew what she had come very close to saying.

It wasn't soon after that when Aaron died.

Jecht decided to steer the conversation away from his deceased older brother and back to his missing dick-of-a-father.

"What was his name?"

"Whose?"

"Dad's."

"Oh. His." Jecht's mother stared at her hands for a second, contemplating what to tell her son. "Not many people know his name. Your brother and I were the only two to know both his first and last name.

"When he left, the first thing I did was begin asking around as to if he had an alias. I wanted to track him down as much as you do now. I wanted to know why he decided to leave us.

"His name is Sosuke. Sosuke Aizen."

Jecht hugged his mom tightly then. After so long, he'd finally learned his dad's name and, ultimately, the first clue to finding the bastard.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

The guard walked up towards the two. "Time's up." His deep voice echoed in the small room.

"I have to go," Jecht uttered, holding his mother tigher.

"I know. Say hi to Mara for me," she whispered back.

"I plan on it."

The guard came slowly towards them, obviously cautious of his inmate. Jecht broke the hug and said goodbye to his mother, the guard still creeping towards them.

"Bye," his mother said sheepishly as the guard began to drag her to the door.


	4. Chapter 1 - The Name of the Father! (P2)

1 – The Name of the Father! (P2)

Many thoughts ran throughout Jecht's head, but there was really only one that held any merit.

Where was his father?

Jecht had heard many tales about him, of course. Glasses. Strong, despite his looks. Intelligent. He'd heard other things as well.

Things like his father bearing a secret.

_Maybe_, Jecht thought, _his secret was another family. Maybe it was an affair._

_No, _Jecht suddenly decided after a second thought_, my mother is too perfect to be cheated on._

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"When the day begins all the guilt sinks in and I look on the wreckage of the –" His phone blared. Jecht picked up.

"Jecht, at your service,"

"Jecht, a little birdy told me you visited your mother today." A woman's voice from the other side of the line replied.

"Ms. Cyrus, if I were you I'd consider not smoking whatever it is you're smoking. Birds don't talk."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"Because apparently you have a little birdy who tells you exactly where I am."

"So you did go… You could've been kidnapped!"

"By the little birdy?" Jecht asked.

Ms. Cyrus sighed. "Jecht, take me seriously for once."

"Nope. I can't anyone who talks to birds seriously."

"Jecht!"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

"I left a message."

"Sure, but you never said where!"

"And that's important because…" Jecht's voice trailed off.

"Aomebody could've kidnapped you… or mugged you… or who knows whatever else could've happened." She replied.

Jecht laughed, "That is the best argument ever to come from somebody who talks to birds."

"What?"

"No one in their right mind would kidnap me."

"Keep telling yourself that, kid." Ms. Cyrus hissed into the phone.

Jecht sighed. "Okay then."

"You should be more specific as to where you're going the next time you leave a message on my phone."

"Why are you calling, Ms. Cyrus?"

"I just wanted to know-"

"Ms. Cyrus, we both know that's a lie, and a terrible one at that. Why'd you call?" Jecht interrupted.

It was a little while before she replied. By the time she did, Jecht was on the outside of the cemetery, facing towards the gate that lead to its inside.

"Did she tell you anything about… him?" Ms. Cyrus finally asked.

"The little birdy?"

"Damnit, Jecht. I mean… did your mom tell you anything about your father?"

"Yes. I know his name now."

Ms. Cyrus yelled into the phone, "What?", causing Jecht to wince and mutter under his breath, "That was my ear…"

"Jecht, I FORBID you from searching for your dad!"

"Forbidding me? Wow. That'll teach me. I'm definitely going to stop now."

"Sarcasm will not help you."

"It wasn't supposed to."

"Jecht!"

"We both know you can't stop me." Jecht's voice took a more serious tone now.

"Yes, I –"

"No, you can't," Jecht interrupted Ms. Cyrus again, "You might be my legal guardian, sure, but that doesn't mean you can stop me from finding my father. Both legally and ethically, I am allowed to search for him. I have no intentions of stopping simply because it's what you believe is best for me."

"Jecht, it –"

There are only two people who know what's best for me. One, of course, is myself. The other is my mom, and if she didn't believe I should do this she wouldn't have told me his name in the first place."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"What do you plan on doing when you find him?" Ms. Cyrus finally spoke up, asking the question that Jecht had been asking himself most of his life.

He smiled to himself. She hadn't said _if_, she'd said _when_.

"I honestly don't know," He replied, "The only real thing I know for sure is his name. Beyond that, he's a complete stranger."

"Then don't go yet. Wait."

"I am many things, Ms. Cyrus, but an idiot is not one of those things."

'You sure?" Ms. Cyrus asked sarcastically.

"I'm not going into this without finding out more about him first."

"Good." Ms. Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief. "I got worried for a second there."

"Why? Was your birdy getting me in trouble again?"

"Why would you be in trouble…? You know what, forget it. I don't even want to know."

Jecht thought for a second, then asked, "Are you disappointed in me?"

"Why? What could I ever be disappointed in you for?"

"You said you were worried for a second. I assume that's because I went over to the prison without letting you know."

"No, I was worried that you might go after your dad without thinking it through first."

"So… you're not disappointed that I'm trying to find him at all?"

"I'm not disappointed in you for taking your own path. If anything, I'm proud.'

"That's so much worse."

Ms. Cyrus laughed. "Anyways, it's best I let you go. Somebody's at the door. Bye, hun."

"See you later," Jecht said, clicking the end button on his phone. He slipped it into his pocket as he reached a tombstone he'd taken to visiting, more so recently than ever before.

"Hey," He whispered softly, "Long time, no see… big brother."


End file.
